


More Than Just Holding Hands

by firbolging



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: F/M, Pining, Self Loathing, hand holding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:15:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25162999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firbolging/pseuds/firbolging
Summary: As Jester puts down her hairbrush, she notices black smudges along the pink handle.His hand trembles. He makes to steady it on the desk when a splotch of colour catches his eye.
Relationships: Jester Lavorre/Caleb Widogast
Comments: 8
Kudos: 57
Collections: Widojest Week 2020





	More Than Just Holding Hands

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt 'soot/paint covered fingers'

As Jester puts down her hairbrush, she notices black smudges along the pink handle. Her brow folds into a shallow crease. Each fingertip she inspects is smudged with the same black. As though she had just finished playing with fire. Or liquorice. She lifts her right thumb to her nose and sniffs with curiosity. It smells like Caleb. She smiles. Just a little; the frown remains. As does the mystery.

She supposes she could have brushed up against Caleb’s coat. He keeps a mess of components in his pockets which might have spilled out. It seems unlikely, though. It’s both of her hands which are stained. Every single fingertip. Black as much as blue.

Of course, she also might have held his hands earlier that day. Or definitely had. Whatever. Pulled him close, took his long, pale fingers and looked up into his bright blue eyes. She had just wanted to say.

And once, just wanted to let him know that she didn’t really think he was stinky. Anymore, anyway. And even under all those bandages, he smelt like a hearth. Like a home. Enough to make her blush. Giddy bubbles unsettled her stomach and she had had to look away.

She shrugs it off. Washes her hands and sleeps without trouble. It’s only Caleb after all. Nothing to linger on.

When she checks her reflection in the morning, there is a black smudge on the tip of her nose.

* * *

To say that it had been a hard day would be an understatement. Jester, though, she had made it bearable. Not a pleasant burden to bear, by any means, but his back had not broken under the weight. Caleb is scribbling in his second book. The room is a blur while the bleeding scourge is clear as anything. His hand trembles. He makes to steady it on the desk when a splotch of colour catches his eye.

Pink paint. Dried on his thumb. It was the place where Jester had rubbed his knuckle, ever so gently, while holding his hands in the street. He did not need the paint as a marker. It still burnt from her touch. He gives a ragged sigh, bringing his hand closer to his eyes. The pink is tinged orange from the yellow lamplight. He does not know how long he stares at it for.

Silly really. Coming to his sense, he licks his other thumb and rubs at the paint until it is clean. Raw even.

There is a mounting war to end and a friend in chains. The world is too big and messy for him to waste time on such useless pursuits.

As he returns to his work, the spot where the paint had once been keeps catching on the corner of his eye.

**Author's Note:**

> do @ me for the title I am, at heart, a basic british bitch
> 
> do they leave xhorhas at the end of ep 77? maybe so. but do I care is the real question
> 
> Please kudos/comment if you enjoyed <3


End file.
